Question: The sum of $5$ consecutive even numbers is $50$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 50$ $5x + 20= 50$ $5x = 30$ $x = 6$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second even number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $8$.